Fool's Journey
by Moonyro
Summary: It's written in the cards, knitting everyone's story. She's on her journey, but this journey is not one you walk alone. (AU)
1. 0 The Fool

**Hey there, First of all Thanks for taking your time to read this. This is something I've been wanting to do for a while, and after giving it some thought, I've decided to try it. This is my first fic and the first thing I write in my life, Hope you enjoy it.**

 **There might be errors, English is not my native language, I'll try my best.**

* * *

 **0**

 **The Fool**

 _First steps_

* * *

''So, wanna give it a try?'' Asked a purplenette with a smirk, leaning into the desk and holding a deck of cards in front of a short raven haired girl. They were sitting in a clubroom, the sun setting down, and school day almost over. She wasn't sure we she agreed to it. She didn't believed in any of this stuff. It was stupid. _How could something radom tell the future of a person? Why some stupid cards would change someone? And why does her friend was obssesed with all of this? -And more important, why I'm friends with her?-_

 _It's stupid._

''Yeah, yeah, make it quick.'' Said the Raven haired with a scowl.

''Oh, don't be like that Nicocchi, patience it's a virtue~'' The purplenette said faking a pout; then smirked. ''Have more faith in the cards.''

The Raven Haired rolled her eyes in annoyance. The Purplenette has been pestering her with her cards stuff for a while since she created her own club _''Don't you want to see what greatness awaits for your club?''_ and of course, Nico Yazawa has been declining her advances every time, _-Not this one though-_ She was tired and didn't had any strength to argue back, maybe after this she could get rid of her annoying friend and her annoying cards.

 _But she would never admit that she was slightly curious, and would never admit that her annoying friend was actually a good friend and really cared about her._

''Alright.'' said Nico, ''But before you start, I want to know how does this works. It's a divine force? Or some random shit? You're not going to curse me right? And don't you need a Crystal ball or something?''.

The purple haired giggled, ''Now, now, You sure watch a lot of movies Nicocchi~'' She started to play with the cards, shuffling and cutting the deck and explained. ''It's nothing like that, every step taken is a conscious decision, It's not something random, and also, for some there might be divine intervention, for others no. Treat it as your inner guide that will make you follow the right path!''

Nico huffed and stared her friend with disbelief which made her friend giggle in amusement.

Nozomi stopped with her shuffling and proceeded to deal the deck of cards in the desk, there were _Twenty two_ of them an they were all upside down, each one of them decorated with blue diamond shapes and a beautiful helix shape in the middle. They were lay in a elegant ''C'' pattern.

''Shall we begin?'' Asked Nozomi and Nico nodded.

Nico paused for a second and remembered ''Wait, wait! You didn't explained me how this works!''

The Purplenette stared in amusement and said ''Isn't more exciting this way?''

The Raven Haired wanted to slam her head in the desk at her friend antics but instead just glared her with a frown ''Whatever.''

And so, to the Purplenette surprise the Raven Haired picked a card, ''I want this one, now what?''

''Now, now Nicocchi, didn't I said that patience is a virtue?''

''I don't have patience when I'm treating with you.'' said the raven haired.

''That's mean, you hurt my feelings.'' The fortune teller brought her hand to her chest in a dramatic expression and then smirked ''Alright.''

The purplenette took the card _,_ she stared at her friend, _The Fool._ But there was a small problem.

 _This is and error right? Should I tell her?_ She thought.

''Hey what's wrong?'' Asked Nico.

Nozomi shook her head smiling and showed the raven haired the card.

''Are you calling me a _fool_ , Nozomi?'' The raven haired deadpanned.

Nozomi, holding her laughter ''It's nothing like that Nicocchi! Don't take it too literal,'' she smirked, averted her eyes and mumbled ''You're pretty dumb already, don't worry''

''What did you said?!'' She could feel her blood boiling with anger the more Nozomi laughed. Treating with Nozomi was always a pain. She huffed and frowned ''Care to explain what does it mean?''

Nozomi coughed and smiled softly ''The Fool doesn't mean you're a fool. It represents a new beginning, one that will lead you to a path of personal growth. The card tells you to trust in yourself, to follow your heart. But that's what you always do, right?''

Nico fell silent and lowered her gaze, She didn't wanted to believe in it.

 _This is stupid._

But maybe it was fine to believe in it.

 _Don't._

She had a dream.

 _Naive._

''Sounds good,'' she said smiling smugly, ''After all, the great Nico will be the number one idol in the universe.''

''There you go again,'' chuckled her friend.

''Here'' said Nozomi handing the card to Nico. ''Keep it, now it's Yours''

Nico sighed, took the card and stuffed it in her bag, Nozomi had a worried gaze on her, Nico noticed but didn't said anything about it. The purplenette wanted to say it so badly, to tell her, to warn her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

''Let's go, it's late.''

 _She didn't had the heart to tell her._

 _The Fool was reversed._

* * *

Nico walked around the new academy ''UTX,'' she came here every morning before going to school. She became a Third year some weeks ago, She wished to spend at least her last year in this place, but going there meant bankrupt to her family. Still that didn't stopped her from daydreaming, how her life would be if she attended that school, _how her dream would come to be truth._ She sighed and her phone ringed, she reached out for her bag and crashed with someone, she apologized quickly then dragged out her phone, a message from her mother, she was about to reply but a girl talked to her.

''Hey, You dropped this,'' She said, handing out a card.

Nico eyes widened, she quickly snatched the card and putted it inside the bag along with her phone, the other girl frowned displeased.

Nico noticed this, ''Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude.'' she paused and smiled. ''Thanks.''

She looked at the girl, tall, crimson hair and beautiful violet eyes, she had the same uniform as she had, but with a blue ribbon. _A first year huh._

''Whatever.'' she looked away while played with her hair.

Nico hummed ''Hey, you're from Otonokizaka, right?''

''Y-yeah.''

Nico smirked. ''What are you doing here?''

''W-what?''

''I mean, shouldn't you be in the school right now?'' The redhead looked flustered and Nico just laughed. ''I know, come with me!''

''Wait what? Where?'' The blush on her face darkened and matched her crimson hair.

''To the school duh, classes will start soon!.''

''O-okay, I guess'' she said, the smile on Nico's face growing .

The walk was uncomfortably silent; spring wind kissed their faces and only noises from other students and vehicles remained. Nico was lost in thought, trying to come with a conversation, and the Crimson haired girl too flustered with the situation to even say a word. They walked slightly afar from each other, Nico still deep in though unconsciously started to hum a song which the girl immediately recognized ''Hey, isn't that Bach?''

Nico broke out of her trance and looked back slightly surprised, nobody has ever asked her about the song she used to hum. ''It is, you like it?''

''Yeah.'' She said, with a small smile.

Nico gaze softened and returned the smiled, she slowed down to walk right beside the girl, humming content all the way to the school.

''The name's Nico Yazawa, I'm a senior in Otonokizaka.'' winked the raven haired ''What's your name?''

The redhead flinched and doubted for a moment ''...Nishikino Maki.''

They started to feel comfortable and made small talks about anything that came to mind, with Nico leading the conversation and Maki following her, they arrived the school with small smiles on their faces.

Entering the school building they came to a flight of stairs, Nico stopped and looked at Maki. ''Here is where we part! thanks for walking with me, Nishikino.''

''I-It's nothing, Yazawa-senpai.'' she replies and there's a little moment of silence, both of them expecting the other to leave.

''Making new friends Nicocchi?~'' said a teasing voice from behind the raven haired.

''N-Nozomi?!'' Nico stuttered and turned around to face sparkling green eyes. ''Whaddya want?''

''Oh, I just wanted to see you.'' Said Nozomi with a shit eating grin.

''Sure, Sure, YOU wanted to see me.'' rolling her eyes ''Shouldn't you be with that Russian dork anyway?''

Nozomi giggled, ''She's in the student council room, and I just came to see how my dear Nicocchi was doing~''

Maki who was observing the scene interrupted, ''Excuse me, uh, I'm late to class'' She suddenly turned away and left the two of them.

 _Third years are weird_ She thought.

''Well we better get going too, Nicocchi~'' said the purplenette already going upstairs, Nico sighed following her, Nozomi looked over her shoulder with a grin, ''By the way, You'll have to tell me about her later.'' And Nico felt a shiver down her spine.

They arrive the classroom and each one took her seat, Nico reached her bag to take out her phone, her mom had sent a message which she responded with a brief, ''Okay.'' Her day had started really well, that redhead caught Nico's interest, _Maybe I should talk with her later_ she thought. Nico glanced around her, the teacher yet to arrive, Nozomi was talking with some girls, probably telling their fortune, in front of her were other girls laughing loudly. She felt lonely, she didn't had many friends. Not that she hadn't tried, but everyone else tends to ignore her. The door opened and a Blonde entered the classroom alongside the teacher and everyone took their respective seats. Nico glanced over Eli, The Blonde smiled and muttered a ''Morning'' with a wave, she reciprocated the gesture. Nico sighed ready to face the rest of her day.

* * *

The bell ringed announcing the start of lunch break, everyone got up from their seats. Nico, not wanting to deal with Nozomi right now, left the room quickly. She wandered around the school not having anything better to do, going to the Student council room meant an easy kill for Nozomi. And she didn't really, really wanted that, but again, She didn't had any other friends _Better than eating alone_. Sighing to herself she turned and decided to go back to the room. That was until she spotted a familiar crimson hair. Nico's mood brightened as she considered her options.

 _She could go to Student Council room and listen to Nozomi's teasing, watch Eli get embarassed and get herself annoyed with that tit monster antics._

 _Or she could try spend time with her new **friend.**_

Goes without saying which one she chose.

Jogging happily the raven haired reached for the redhead, ''Nishikino!''

Maki suddenly turned around surprised by the raven haired girl, she tripped and fell on the floor, ''Y-yazawa-Senpai?!''

''Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'' She said giggling and offering her hand to help the redhead.

She gladly took it and settled up on her feet, cleaning the dust of her skirt, she started twirling her hair, ''I-I wasn't scared, don't misunderstand, you just surprised me.''

''Sure, sure.'' said Nico smiling, ''Hey Nishikino, I know this is sudden but, I was wondering if you wanted to keep me company till next class?''

Maki considered for a second. ''I don't mind, I guess.''

The raven haired beamed. ''Great! Let's search a place where we can sit and talk.''

''I know where.'' said Maki adverting her gaze, the twirling of her hair became more frantic.

Nico stared at her, ''Okay.''

* * *

They walked quietly around the school before they arrive to an empty room, The music room. Seats filled the room but the main attraction was the big piano in middle of the stage, waiting idly for someone to make magic with it. Maki took seat in the bench of the piano, turning away from it. Nico took the spot beside the redhead, both of them opened their lunchboxes and started eating.

''Hmm~ This is a nice place.'' Nico broke the silence. ''I suppose you come here often.''

''Ah, uh, yeah.''

Nico glanced at the redhead _She's awkward huh._

''Seems like You really like tomatoes.'' Nico smiled, pointing at the redhead's lunchbox.

''Y-yeah, I mean, they taste good.'' said the redhead.

Nico smirked ''It's because your hair is red like a tomato?''

''Hey!''

Nico giggled and smirked at her success to lighten the mood, the redhead looked less awkward.

''Then how about you? Yo sure like uh..'' Maki glanced at Nico's lunchbox trying to find something to make a comeback with. But when nothing came to her mind she quickly looked away. Nico just laughed

They started to feel comfortable with each other again, chatting about the classes, and how Nico couldn't just understand anything of math. They laughed and smiled.

''Hey, Nishikino, mind me asking what were you doing this morning in UTX?''

''Huh?'' She looked confused with the sudden change of topic, ''Why do you want to know?'' She said as she used her chopsticks to take a tomato and eat it.

''I'm just curious.'' Nico giggled. ''I don't see many Otonoki student around there in the morning.''

''I uh.. Wanted to study there, but my parents insisted to come here,'' she paused and lowered her chopsticks ''So I went this morning to get some information about it...''

''Well that seems reasonable, Anyone would want to study there''

''I know, right?'' Maki said.

 _Wait does that mean she can afford to study there?_

 _Should I...?_

 _No, I'm not like that, I'm not going to take advantage of her._

''..pai'' Said the redhead, ''Yazawa-senpai are you listening?''

Nico flinched and apologized ''Sorry, sorry, I was distracted. What did you said?''

Maki huffed, ''I asked what were you doing there as well.''

Nico just giggled, ''It's on my way from home, so I like to take a little walk around there.''

''Oh, I see.'' said Maki.

''Hmh~''

Maki paused, ''Then, do you mind me asking what was that card?''

Nico flinched. _I forgot about that damned card!._

''I-it's a friend's!'' she answered ''T-that girl of this morning, it was hers!''

Maki didn't looked convinced.

Nico tried to find any other excuse but nothing came to her mind, she sighed defeated. Trying to change the topic she asked ''Hey, do you know how to play the piano?''

''Yes.''

''Can you play something?'' Nico asked.

''No.''

''Oh come on! Don't be like that, We were having a nice chat.'' said Nico pouting.

''That doesn't mean I'm going to play the piano!''

Still pouting, Nico leaned into Maki and locked eyes with her, ''W-what?'' asked Maki blushing embarrassed, ''Would you play a song for me, please,'' She smiled '' _Maki?''_

''I-i Uh... well.. lunch break is almost over and I don't think we have enough time-''

'' _Maki_ ,'' she had a pleading look ''Pleeease, just one.''

''J-just one okay?'' she said, Nico nodded and both turned to face the piano.

Maki removed the fallboard; stretched her fingers and pressed a key, then another, until a slow melody formed and her face softened, closing her eyes she lost herself in the piano, in the music, with Nico watching and listening with a big smile. When the song came to an end, the only sound remaining in the room was Nico's clapping.

''It was beautiful.''

''Thanks.'' replied Maki grinning.

The lunch break ended and they arrived the same stairs, ''Thanks for spending time with me again, Maki.'' said Nico.

''It's nothing.'' replied Maki.

''See you tomorrow then?'' Asked Nico with a smile that make the redhead skip a beat.

''S-sure, N-nico.'' The redhead started to twirl her hair, a blush adorning her face ''I uh.., have to go.''

Nico held back her laugh at the flustered redhead, they parted ways and headed to their classrooms.

When Nico arrived, she was received with a shit eating grin from Nozomi, ''You still have to tell me the details.'' And she felt another shiver run down her spine.

* * *

''We were looking for you!'' Exclaimed the orange haired girl, behind her a brunette. ''Where were you?''

''R-rin-chan, I'm sure Maki had a good reason for that..'' said the shy brunette.

''I was in the music room.'' Maki sighed.

''But we always eat together Kayo-chin _Nya_!'' The brunette rubbed Rin's head affectionately.

''I'm sorry, I wanted to be alone.'' She lied, she didn't wanted to tell them she were with someone else. That girl made her heart go crazy.

''It's okay Maki-chan'' said the brunette. ''We don't want to force you. But if something is bothering you, you can tell us, we're friends.'' the brunette gave her a little smile.

 _Friends._

That word always confused the redhead. Were they friends? They only hang out in lunch break, but she barely said a word. Does that makes them friends? What were friends supposed to do? Maki didn't knew, She never had any friends. She spends all her time alone studying and playing piano, She didn't had time for anyone else; When do you become friends with someone? Is Nico her friend now? They just met but she enjoyed the time they spend together.

The thought of the girl made her smile.

''Yeah, Thank you, Hanayo.'' Said Maki with a sincere smile.

* * *

The bell announced the end of classes. Nico sighed and started gathering her things felt a hand on her shoulder ''Nicocchi~ you're coming with us, right?''

''Yeah, yeah, I know.'' sighing she sat up and they walked towards Eli, ''Elicchi, Let's get going, we're gonna help you.''

Eli sighed and shook her head, knowing that ''help'' meant she doing all the work while the other two just chatted. They arrived the Student council Office and Eli took her seat; grabbed some papers and started her work, and as expected, Nico and Nozomi were at it.

''So Nicocchi, where were you in lunch break?''

''I-I felt like eating somewhere else.'' she stuttered.

Nozomi smirked, ''I bet you were with your new friend.''

''W-well that's..'' she sighed. ''Yeah, I was with her, so what?''

''Ooh, I didn't knew you were so bold~'' Nozomi laughed at the blushing raven haired and Eli just shook her head and returned to her work.

''It's nothing like that!'' Nico said, ''I just happened to see her, so I thought it would be nice to ask her.''

''Well, I'm glad you're trying to make new friends.'' she chuckled and smiled softly.

Nico often forgot how Nozomi was really supportive, ''Yeah, Thanks.'' she replied with a small grin.

''Well, This isn't why we came here for don't we?'' said Nozomi with a cheeky smile. ''Did you bring it?''

''Yeah.'' she reached for her bag to take out the card, ''Here.''

''I'm surprised you still have it after two years.''

''Me too.'' said Nico with a hint of sadness, she had the card because she held in the hope that maybe someday something would change. After the failure of her club, she kept trying, handing pamphlets, dancing alone, trying to compose music. But none of that had worked, and she wanted to move on.

''Anyway, what do you want that thing for?''

''Because it's our last year in school and I wanted to give you another reading.''

Nico deadpanned. ''Are you serious?.''

''I explained what happened Nicocchi.'' Nozomi laughed softly. ''I'm sorry I that messed up.''

''I told you, it's neither your fault not your cards, but mine. I didn't worked hard enough for my goals.''

Nozomi huffed knowing this wouldn't lead somewhere and instead picked up the card, ''Uh.. Nicocchi, What's this?.''

They paused for a second. ''Huh?'' Nico blurted. ''What do you mean?''

Nozomi just rotated the card in her fingers to reveal: Nothing, the canvas on the card was clean, where a image of a man accompanied with a dog taking a step to a cliff would be; laid nothing. Only white adorning the front of the card.

''Nozomi, This isn't funny.'' Said Nico with a frown.

''I'm not joking.'' Nozomi looked serious.

Nico stared in confusion ''It wasn't like that this morning.''

Nico took the card and started moving it around her hands as it will fix the issue, with a loud huff she placed the card in the table, ''What happened?'' asked the raven haired, still confused.

Nozomi closed her eyes and brought her hand to her chin; looking lost in thought, and Nico too confused to even talk. Soon the only sounds remaining were the shuffling of papers and the chirping of birds, until Nozomi suddenly smirked and looked straight into Nico's eyes.

With a twinkle in her eyes and a grin like she has discovered earth's most precious treasure ''I already figured out what it is.''

Nico looked expectant but nothing happened. ''And..?'' she asked ''Are you gonna tell me what it is?''

''That's for you to discover.'' said the Purplenette with a shit eating grin.

Nico sighed. ''You're impossible.'' Then she added. ''What kind of friend are you?'' she pouted.

''The best friend.'' Nozomi smiled.

''I would appreciate help from my friends.'' said Eli who was still working, Nico and Nozomi shared a look and laughed before standing up to help the Blonde with her work.

* * *

Nico was in her room, laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling not able to sleep. This happened the other time, after getting her card, she felt _something._ But last time she could name that feeling _._

 _Last time she was afraid._

 _Afraid_ of failure.

 _Afraid_ of the future.

 _Afraid_ of herself.

This time, not matter how hard she tried she couldn't name it, but it felt _nice,_ like warm comforting her in a cold storm. And so, Nico fell asleep happy, not knowing why. Drifting in the land of dreams.

The card laying in the desk beside her bed now portraying a new image.

 _The Magician._

* * *

 **Reviews and critiques are welcome.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. I The Magician

Nico woke up, she rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly, she sat up in her bed, yawning while stretching her stiff muscles. She looked at the clock en her nightstand, it was seven and thirty at the morning, She groaned and slipped out her bed and headed towards her morning routine. She went to the room next to her and opened it slowly, she approached to her siblings and quietly move the olde one's shoulder.

''Cocoro, wake up.'' She whispered.

The blankets slowly moved and obsidian hair came out, eyes opening lazily revealing crimson eyes, ''..Good morning, Nee-san.'' Cocoro sat up and yawned.

Nico giggled softly, ''Good Morning, Could you wake up your siblings while I make breakfast?''

Cocoro nodded and slowly turned to her siblings. Nico stand up and got out of the room, stepping into the kitchen in order to make breakfast.

''Breakfast is ready!'' Called out Nico after a while, the little ones came out their room and took their seats. Nico brought the plates and put food in each one, making sure to leave some for her mother to eat at her break. Nico sat on her spot and they said their thanks for the food before starting to dig in.

When they finished, Nico gathered all the dishes and headed back to the kitchen, she was washing them when the bell ringed, wiping her hands in the apron she went to the door, when Nico opened the door she was greeted by her neighbor, a close friend of her mother, who's in charge of taking her siblings to school.

''Good morning.'' said Nico.

''Good morning, Nico-chan, are the little ones ready?'' said the woman in question.

Nico smiled and nodded, ''Cocoro! Cocoa! Cotaro!, you guys ready?'' the kids came running to the door, their uniforms clean and bags ready, they were always energetic.

Nico giggled and bent towards her siblings, ''Alright, have a great day at school.'' she kissed them in the forehead and closed the door when they leaved. Sighing she went back to the kitchen to clean the rest of the dishes.

When she finished she put the apron aside and headed towards the bathroom, taking off all her clothes and entering the shower; the warm water flowed through her body. Was during this little moments that Nico liked to think how her day would be, what interesting events would occur, how she'll deal with them, a smile plastered on her face when a certain redhead popped out in her mind. Had been a few weeks since she met her and the girl never failed to amuse her.

She got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her and went to her room. Put on her uniform, fixed her twintails, grabbed her bag; before leaving her room she took a quick glance back, she shook her head and left her house.

 _The day after the incident of the card Nico went directly to Nozomi._

 _''Alright, tell me what is going on.''_

 _''I told you, you'll have to discover it on your own~.''_

 _Nico bit her lip irritated, ''How the heck I'm supposed to know.''_

 _''You'll see~, But if you want, I can tell you what that means.'' Nozomi pointed at the card._

* * *

 **I**

 **The Magician**

 _Take Action_

* * *

Nico walked slowly through the school gate, searching for certain redhead but instead, she found purple, Nico groaned loudly when Nozomi glazed back and started to approach with that irritating smile of hers.

''My, my... what we got here?'' said Nozomi when she reached the raven haired.

Nico rolled her eyes, ''Don't you even start, What do you want tits?''

''Oh it's nothing~ I'm just surprised to see you early.''

Nico grunted, which made Nozomi giggle in amusement, Nozomi gave her one of her Shit eating grins, ''Were you perhaps searching for your dear Maki-chan?''

''I well…'' said Nico looking away, 'Geez, isn't too early in the morning for your teasing?''

Nozomi giggled, ''I know, I know, I'm sorry.'' she calmed down and started to walk away, ''Your dear tomato is already in her classroom.''

Nico tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. ''Yeah, yeah.''

Since there was nothing else to do, and classes have yet to start she decided to take a look around. She sat in a bench and watched every girl crossing the school gate. She saw known faces but at the same time strangers. Two girls entered, one with short orange hair and really energetic, and the other one being dragged by her friend, a brunette with glasses that only accentuated her shy appearance. She recognized them as Rin and Hanayo, Maki's classmates. She met them when, suddenly, the door in the music room slammed against the wall revealing a curious cat and behind her, her shy friend trying to restrain her from coming in, of course, she failed.

 _''Oh, so this is where you were!'' announced the cat-like girl._

 _Both of the occupants of the room observed scared at the bang of the door, Maki dropped her chopsticks and Nico's lunch box almost fell over._

 _''Why are yo-''_

 _''Is she your friend? Hello! My name is Rin, we're Maki's friends! Nice to meet you, nya!.'' The cat-like girl interrupted, behind her the brunette waved._

 _Nico looked back at Maki which had an incredulous look, she just shrugged, sighing Nico talked, ''Well hello there, My name is Nico! it's also good to meet you.''_

 _Rin took a look at the tiny senior, then she suddenly grasped her hands and asked, ''Are you also in first year!?''_

 _''Wait what-''_

 _Maki tried to hold her laughter at the raven-haired expression._

 _''R-Rin-chan!'' A small voice came from behind the cat girl. ''She's a senior!''_

 _The girl flinched and quickly turned her head only to find irritated vermilion eyes piercing through her, She quickly covered behind her friend, leaving the brunette exposed, the girl trembled in fear fiddling with her hands, she opened her mouth to say something but the words died out, she tried again._

 _''H-Hello! I'm H-Hanayo, We just wanted to see how Maki was doing, w-we didn't mean to intrude or anything like that! Pleasesomebodyhelpme!'' The brunette said too quickly shutting her eyes tightly, waiting for the worst._

 _Nico sighed and invited them to take seat._

She heard steps approaching a high velocity, her eyes widened in realization but it was too late. Rin went at full speed tackling her into a tight hug, ''Good morning Nico-chan!''

Nico groaned in pain as she patted the energetic girl and tried to release herself from her grip, she struggled for air, ''G'Morning.''

''G-Good morning Nico-chan.'' said Hanayo trying to release the raven-haired from the cat's hug.

Eventually Rin let go of Nico and stood at her best friend side. Nico coughed and regained her composure, smiling, ''Good morning, Hanayo.''

''What are you doing here, Nico-chan?'' asked Rin.

''Just waiting for classes to start, I guess.''

''I bet you're waiting for Maki-chan!'' Rin leaned forward.

Again, Nico tried to fight the blush in her face, ''No! She's already in the school.''

''Is that so, nya~?'' mused the Cat-girl. ''You two are too similar!''

''What does that mean?''

''That you two are so stubborn when it comes to each other, nya!''

"Hey!"

Rin snickered, ''Well, We'll be leaving. See you later Nico-chan!''

She grabbed Hanayo's hand and ran away, The brunette looked back with an apologetic smile and waved as they entered the school.

Nico sighed and chuckled lightly _''Seriously. these kids...'''_

Moving her bangs from her face and going back to her previous activity. Air felt cold yet warm, one of the effects of April, everyone started to wear their white, short sleeved summer uniform. Glancing at the entrance all the girls walked under the remaining of the cherry's blossoms. She lifted her head and watched the clouds, trying to give them an specific form and-

 _Shit._

She couldn't concentrate, she couldn't take that redhead out of her head, god damn that Cat and that Tit monster. She groaned and closed her eyes in an futile attempt to clear her mind, that girl was distracting. Meeting her almost everyday was bad for her health, those cute reactions; the slight jabbing, it made her chest burn with an uncomfortable warm. But she was sure she didn't wanted to stop that stupid feeling.

''-an'' said someone, stopping her train of thoughts, she ignored it.

''o-chan,'' again.

''Nico-chan?''

She realized they were calling for her, quickly opened her eyes and lowered her head, meeting with long ash hair with a bun hanging on the side. Amber eyes with a surprised and worried gaze, red ribbon on her uniform; she was from second year. Two girls waited behind her. One with navy blue hair, amber eyes and a calm expression. The other a ginger with cyan eyes currently eating a melon bread. They wore the same ribbon.

The small senior looked at the ash haired. _''Did I forget mention her in my 'large' friend list?''_

''Ah, Kotori, Good Morning.'' Nico tilted her head confused, ''Is something wrong?''

The girl blinked twice before leaning back and close her eyes, a smile appeared on her face, ''It's nothing, I thought something had happened to you., since you didn't say anything when I called you.''

The raven haired flinched in realization, ''Oh! Sorry, I guess I got lost in thought.''

Kotori chuckled and turned to the girls behind her, she brought her hands together to her chest on an apologetic gesture, ''Umi-chan, Honoka-chan, I'll stay here for a while, I'm sorry.''

She gave them a smile, the one with blue hair smiled and nodded, The ginger just tilted her head in confusion, shrugging it off she returned the smiled and nodded, resuming to eat her bread. As they left Nico observed how the bluenette walked away calmly and with grace, in high contrast to the ginger one whom skipped clumsily to reach her friend.

Kotori sat beside Nico, they looked at each other and giggled. The raven-haired propped her elbow on the bench armrest and rested her head in her hand, ''It's been a while huh? How you've been doing?''

''A few weeks, yes.'' said the ash haired. ''I'm fine, how about you, Nico-chan?''

''I'm doing fine.'' Nico closed her eyes. ''Not much has happened since we last saw each other. Oh well, now that you're a second year; Has something interesting happened?''

''Not much, but school is always interesting with Umi-chan and Honoka-chan.'' she smiled, ''And you Nico-chan? It's your last year after all.''

''Hmm..'' She mused for a moment, she felt her face hot when a familiar face came to her mind. ''I-I got new friends I guess. It's going to be a interesting year.''

Kotori smiled gently, ''I'm glad, Nico-chan.''

''T-Thanks.'' She didn't know why she was getting nervous. ''So, how are the designs going?''

Kotori eyes lightened up, followed by a pout ''Everything is going well so far, but I'm having a little trouble with the knitting.''

The ash-haired looked at her with pleading eyes. Her amber eyes reflected as if she was about to cry, sticking slightly her lower lip, she created a perfect 'Puppy face.'

 _Ah.. It's a pain how cute she is._

 _I guess can't be helped._

She groaned and looked at her side blushing, not used to someone relying on her, ''I can give you a hand with that, I guess.''

''Really!?'' The girl jumped in joy, ''Who'd say you were a reliable senpai, Nico-chan!''

''Hey! That's mean!''

Kotori Laughed.

Kotori Minami, a girl really talented in fashion design since young age. They met in Nico's second year of high school, while she was brainstorming ideas for a dress. The designs caught the raven haired attention whom approached. Quickly the awkwardness of meeting someone new became a non-stop talk about design. Since then they've become good friends.

''Is this weekend okay?'' Asked the ash-haired girl.

''Sure.''

''Great! We can meet in my house.'' Kotori said, she leaned and hugged the raven haired tightly. ''Thanks Nico-chan!''

Nico sighed patting the girl's head, ''Yeah, yeah.''

''Nico-chan?'' came another voice from behind.

 _Wait._

Nico turned her head to the source of the sound. There stood the redhead she was looking for, a frown adorning her face, she was irritated for some reason.

''Ah, M-Maki-chan, what are you doing here?'' Nico stuttered, the thought of Maki showing on never crossed to her head.

She twirled her hair, trying to sound indifferent. ''Rin told me you were looking for me so I came.''

Maki felt awkward, her legs started to walk unconsciously as soon Rin told her about the raven-haired, Not that she wanted to see her, Of course not. But when she saw the little third year being hugged by someone she didn't know, an uncomfortable feeling took place in her chest.

Kotori let go of Nico and sat straight on the bench, she looked at the redhead curious, and like a little kid who had just realized something incredible she smiles.

''Hello! I'm Minami Kotori,'' she greeted cheerfully.

Maki is taken back by the greeting, ''Nishikino Maki.''

Before the Nico could say anything, Kotori interrupted, ''Well, I'll be leaving,'' she gets on her feet, ''I'll be looking forward the weekend, Nico-chan!''

''Ah, yeah sure, I'll text you later.''

With that, the ash haired left, not before looking back, a knowing smile plastered on her face.

Maki frowned, and Nico didn't missed this. She glared at Maki,

''Hey, are you okay?'' Nico said, still looking at the redhead,

''It's nothing.''

Nico deadpanned, in their usual meetings, she discovered that the redhead was really stubborn. ''You're not expecting me to believe that, right?''

''It's the truth,'' she said, her frown still present.

''Then why do you look so irritated?''

Maki groaned.

The third year looked back to the redhead who is still twirling her hair and looking away, she looks... angry? ''Hey, What's wrong?''

''I already told you it's nothing!'' she raised her voice. She looks at the raven-haired frowning.

''And I told you I don't believe you, what's wrong with you?'' Nico could feel her patience slowly shattering. Not willing to let it happen, she sighs and relax. ''Look, It's too early for this, and I don't really want to start my day with the wrong foot.''

The redhead sighed, ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.''

''It's okay.'' said Nico sighing.

Maki cursed to herself, she couldn't bring herself to say the things she wanted to say. It was hard to be honest with her feelings, and her pride kept her from bonding. Luckily for her, Nico was just as stubborn and always tried to make her way onto Maki's side.

''What did you needed me for?'' she said after a while, wanting to lift the heavy mood.

The raven-haired looks back at her, ''Ah, I wanted to ask you-''

Before she can say it, the bell rings announcing the beginning of classes, Nico groaned loudly standing up. Great timing.

''I'll tell you later.''

''Okay.'' she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Wanting to completely clear the fog that always settled when they had little arguments, Nico hugged Maki, a smirk adorning her face. ''Don't miss me too much.''

The younger girl blushed, ''As if.''

* * *

Maki leaned in a wall, hands on her back and her gaze shifting from side to side, slowly tapping her feet at invincible tempo, counting one every four hits, tap.. tap... tap... tap... one. Usually, The raven-haired would appear at the twenty fifth repetition.

 _Twenty_ _one._

She wore a bored face, ignoring the strange looks other students gave her. It can't be helped, she was in the middle of the hall not doing anything but tap.

 _Twenty two._

She strangely started looking forward this meetings in the music room, the little senior would talk her ear off until the next bell. Something the redhead appreciated, otherwise those meetings would be in absolute silence.

 _Twenty three._

Even so, there were some occasions when Nico wouldn't talk that much. When Maki asked if something happened she smiled and said that she was a little tired.

 _Twenty fo-_

Maki felt her arm being poked, she looked at her side to find her aggressor. There stood the little senior looking at her dumbly, she had arrived sooner than expected and Maki didn't have the chance to push herself off the wall to walk around and meet her as if it was a coincidence.

''You look dumb standing there.'' she said.

Maki cursed under her breath. She knew what was going to happen, she hoped it wouldn't, but of course, it happened, ''Were you...'' The senior started with a annoying tone, ''perhaps...'' Maki felt a slight warm invading her face, she wanted to die; to bury herself eight meters under the floor. ''Just maybe...'' Nico approached closer and closer, _Please end this torture_ the crimson haired thought. ''...Waiting for me?''

''No!'' She said all too sudden, her red face betraying her.

Nico jumped back giggling, ''You need to be more honest, there's nothing wrong with admitting you were waiting for me.''

''But I wasn't!''

''Sure you weren't, princess. C'mon, let's get going.''

The two of them left, green eyes observing them.

* * *

Maki was annoyed and started to lose what little patience she had.

She's been waiting for the raven-haired to mention something about what she was about to ask earlier. But half of the conversation has only been about Nico complaining about math, and the other half Nico complaining about Nozomi and Eli. Not even a hint of Nico's question. Even though she tried herself to bring it up in a subtle way, Nico just straight up ignored or didn't even catch up what Maki was trying to do.

Isn't like Maki was terrible at being subtle.

And of course Isn't like Maki could have bring it up directly and spare all the trouble of waiting.

''...Hey!'' A voice forced her out of her thoughts. ''You sure you're not sick? You've been acting weird since this morning.''

The redhead crossed her arms. ''I'm just fine!''

''There you go again, stop being so stubborn!''

''I'm not stubborn, it's the truth!''

''You are! You don't even admit that you're hungry or you're tired! You're going to get sick like that!''

''That's because I wasn't hungry or tired!''

There was a small pause where none said a word, as they looked at each other, Maki caught a glimpse of amusement in Nico's eyes, her smirk grew wider before she relaxed chuckling. ''I can't believe this happens everyday, every time,''

Maki watched carefully at the laughing third year, it had this something, this force that made you feel good, but of course this was something she would never said out loud; maybe not now. Soon, she found herself laughing along with her. Nico was truly contagious.

The laughing slowly died out and the raven-haired met the amethyst eyes of her companion.

''Hey, Are you free this evening?'' asked Nico.

Maki lit up, Yes! This was what she wanted! ''Yes, I am, why?'' she asked, trying to hide her curiosity with a bored look, which with Nico didn't work. She could see through her.

Nico smiled smugly and snuggled to her friend. ''Aw.. you don't have to hide it. I know you're excited to spend time with me!''

Maki grunted and leaned back which only made Nico lean forward, ''And what makes you think I want to spend time with you?''

''I mean, you're terrible at being subtle.''

Maki felt the blood rush to her face as her facade crumbled, she groaned and smacked Nico's arm who was now once again laughing.

''I'm- ha- sorry,'' the raven-haired said, in between her dying laughter. ''You're just so cute, I can't help it!''

''Shut up,'' the redhead huffed and crossed her arms.

Nico grinned brightly ''No but, seriously, meet me at the school gate after classes.''

''Where are we going?'' asked Maki.

''Hmm... I don't know!'' said Nico, her grin grew wider when she found the incredulous look in Maki's face. ''I just kinda wanted to hang out with you outside the school you know?''

''I-It's that so?''

Once again, The raven-haired snuggled into the redhead, but this she didn't lean backward, instead, she allowed Nico to lean on her. The warm presence this girl gives was undeniable. ''Yeah! So what do you say?''

''I'll go,'' said Maki, Unaware of the dumb, stupid, smile on her face.

* * *

After thinking it for a while they decided to go to an arcade, not a place Maki was accustomed to. the place wasn't that full of people. Nico skipped happily through the claw machines, looking at each for it's content, and when she decided they were not worth the try, she went to the next.

In high contrast behind her, Maki walked slowly. Unlike Nico, she wasn't that excited; she wanted to go with Nico to an art gallery, but the small senior rejected bluntly the suggestion. Of course, she was little nervous, It was the first time she hanged out with someone that were not her parents, but she wasn't _that_ excited. She glanced over the machines that Nico had already inspected, none of them caught her attention. Well, maybe just one.

Meanwhile the raven-haired reached the far end, there were machines with some plushies: Yellow mouses with red cheeks were in rows, one behind other. Other machine contained brown bears and close by some anime merchandise. But right now none of them interested Nico; she aimed for a little leopard with black eyes, white scarf wrapped around it's neck. It wasn't for herself though. She wanted to win it for the redhead. But not now, she needed to make it in secret, a surprise gift. She quickly left the area.

Maki, who's been looking at another machine turned her head to the small senior as she approached.

''You're too slow!'' Said Nico.

Shaking her head, she quickly reached for the small senior. ''I'm not slow. And you're way too excited about this.''

''I told you! I wanted to hang with you outside the school, and I really want us to enjoy it.'' Said Nico grabbing the redhead's wrist. ''Now let's stop wasting diversion time!''

Maki flinched at the sudden action and tried to free herself, only to make Nico to hold her tighter, So she found herself being dragged around by the small senior.

They stopped at a drum-like game, Two brown drum at each side decorated the colorful machine, underneath each drum hung a bag, which contained two, beige drumsticks. In the marquee of the machine the title of the game _Taiko no tatsujin_ was accompanied with the mascot of the game, a red, and a blue anthropomorphic drums, each with white limbs. The same drums were displayed at the big screen.

Nico released Maki's wrist, she inserted the token on the machine and grabbed the drumsticks. ''Have you ever played before?''

Maki shook her head. ''No, I've never been in an arcade.''

''Well, come here then. I'll teach you how to play.'' Nico hit the drum changing songs and difficulty, she stepped aside and handed the drumsticks to the redhead. ''It's really easy, two different circles will come from the side and when they reach the circle on the left you hit the drum. If the circle is red you hit the center of the drum, if the circle is blue you hit the edges.'

Nico took Maki's hand and hit the center, starting the game. Red and blue notes slowly came from the right. When a red note came into contact, the redhead hit the center drum with more force than necessary and making Nico laugh, The redhead looked at her frowning which made her lose a note. Quickly she got the rhytm of the song and ended without any other problem.

Nico at her side clapped with a wry smile. ''Good job, you're already a master.''

''I thought it would be harder,'' said Maki twirling her hair.

Nico smirked, ''Oh my dear Maki, that was the easy difficulty! You don't stand a chance with a harder one.''

''Oh yeah?'' Maki said. She would never back down for a challenge, and not one from music, she was a musician! ''Watch me.''

Maki selected the harder difficulty and the song started. And once again the notes came slowly from the side. The redhead hit the center with confidence, until the notes started to come too close to each other and too fast, Maki hit the drum awkwardly, her rhythm has been completely broken and she couldn't figure out when o where to hit.

When the song ended Nico was laughing. Maki crossed her arms and adverted her gaze, trying to hide her red face. The redhead suddenly had a revelation: she was a pianist, not a drummer.

''That- That was-'' Maki said, trying to come with an excuse.

''You totally proved me you're a pro!'' Nico laughed, holding Maki's wrists that tried to smack her. ''I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that you looked so confident about it even thought you never played!''

''Shut up!''

Nico chuckled, she released the redhead's wrists when she felt her stop struggling. ''You just need to practice in order to become better, as in any other thing!''

Maki sighed. ''I think I will stick with the Piano for now.''

''Yeah, you should.''

And with a swift movement, Maki smacked Nico's head.

* * *

In many occasions while they played, Maki tried to sneak away, only to be spotted by Nico. Making her stop her advances to avoid any suspicion.

It didn't help that the raven-haired always held her wrist with a firm grasp when they weren't playing.

And Maki was getting a little nervous.

* * *

An hour has passed since they started playing around, and both of them has been enjoying all of it. Smiling at each other, laughing, slight jabbing and teasing. None of them has experienced something like this.

They quickly arrived to an air hockey table, Nico instructed Maki to position herself at the other side in front of her. Grabbing their paddles, Nico inserted a token inside the machine, the fans of the machine started to produce air, and the disk fell on Nico's side.

Taking the disk and placing it on the tablet, Nico hit it with her paddle, sending the disk to Maki's goal box, the redhead was slow to react and didn't tried to block the disk, making Nico earn a point.

''I wasn't ready! That's not fair!''

Nico laughed, ''It's not my fault you're this bad at games! C'mon take the disk and hit it with all your might!''

Maki pouted, ''I'll show you.''

Mimicking what Nico made, she hit the disk with force, the disk flew straight to Nico's side. The raven-haired smirked and hit the disk to the sides, making it bounce on the walls and entering in the goal box at Maki's side. Two point for the raven-haired.

Nico glared at Maki, her smirk grew wider when the redhead frowned at her, ''Wanna try it again?''

Maki growled and hit the disk to the sides, trying to imitate what Nico did, the raven-haired hit the disk with the same motion only that this time Maki did intercept the disk, making it go to Nico's goal box.

The redhead brought her hand to her hip, smiling satisfied, ''How is that?''

Nico chuckled, ''Not bad.''

Maki got scared when the disk quickly reached her side and the scoreboard announced another point for Nico.

''You should keep your paddle inside the table.''

''That's cheating, Nico-chan!''

''It's your fault!''

They kept hitting and hitting, Nico was the first to reach six points, two points above Maki. The redhead's eyes glinted with competitiveness, she wanted to show off to the raven-haired, she didn't wanted to back down. Nico had that effect on her. She wanted her attention.

On the other hand Nico was happy, happy to compete, to have someone trying to reach for her and keep up with her. It wasn't like this with her siblings. Even though she loves to spend time and have fun with those little rascals, It wasn't like this, It wasn't that exciting, whenever they would play she would always do badly on purpose in order to let them win.

But with the redhead, she couldn't help it. She wanted to impress her.

The last point was announced in the Machine, 7-6 in the scoreboard.

Nico was victorious, A smile adorned her countenance, her hand gripped the paddle with more force than necessary, she was breathing heavily, the last round made her heart beat faster.

''Maki.'' she called.

''What?''

Nico chuckled, ''Don't be mad.''

Maki twirled her hair, ''I'm not mad.''

''Do you want to try it again?''

Maki stared at the raven-haired, a smile on her lips, a glint on her eyes.

''Alright.''

* * *

The redhead was nowhere to be seen, Nico has excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she came back Maki suddenly disappeared. Maybe she left, maybe she was tired and didn't wanted to wait for her. Maybe Nico was too annoying that Maki got exhausted of her. Nico shook her head reminding herself to not make any assumptions.

She walked around the area, revisiting all the games that they've played so far. Nico was starting to panic, the day has been so good so far. Did she do something wrong?

All of Nico's fear disappeared the moment she saw the redhead at a claw machine. The one she was looking earlier. She saw Maki change expressions while moving the stick and pressing the button, then inserting a token and repeating. She approached from the side, tapping the redhead's shoulder.

Maki panicked, ''Hueh!''

''Oi! Maki! why did you leave like that?!''

She averted her gaze towards the machine ''I- I thought I could win something in no time, It looked easy!''

''But why you didn't tell me?''

''Well that's-''

She stopped talking when the claw automatically reached down to grab a bunny plush, when it grabbed it Maki looked at it expectantly. The claw slowly but surely brought the plush to the entrance of the machine and dropped it.

Maki smiled. She took the plush from the entrance, she breathed slowly, trying to calm herself. She turned around and held the plush in her hands, handing it to Nico.

''You once told me you liked bunnies so...'' she said averting her gaze, a blush on her face. ''Here, for you.''

Nico grabbed the plush and hugged it tightly, she showed her most sincere smile. ''I love it, Thank you, Maki.''

Unable to control herself, she grabbed Maki's hand, the redhead flinched at the sudden action, and once again she found herself being dragged around by the small senior, she brings her to the claw machine she wanted to use before.

''Nico-chan what are you-''

''Shush.''

She inserted a token, and carefully moved the claw over the leopard-like plush. She pressed the button and the claw went down, grabbing the fluffy feline and bringing it to the entrance.

''Y'know, I was thinking the same.'' said Nico as she reached for the plush, with a bright smile she handed it to the redhead. ''Here, for you Maki, for being an amazing friend.''

Maki chuckled lightly, tears were accumulating in her lavender eyes. ''How do you do it easily?''

Nico beamed, her smile bigger than ever.

''That's because Nico is a magician!''

* * *

They walked down the street, with stuffed animals inside their bags, walking close to each other. They decided to eat something and end the day. Nico found a Crepes stand in the park nearby and ordered two while Maki waited for her.

They sat in a bench, the sun was setting. They ate in silence, watching at the kids in the playground.

Nico gave her last bite to her crepe, ''Maki-chan.''

''Yes?''

''Thank you, for spending your day with me.''

Maki remained silent for a while, looking at Nico's countenance.

''We should hang out more often.'' Nico said, offering a smile.

Maki blushed, ''I-I guess, I had fun.''

''Better than going to that stupid art gallery.''

''Don't make me regret my words.''

* * *

 **Wew, This took longer than expected.**

 **Hey there, Thanks for taking your time to read. Sorry for any Grammatical errors.**

 **Reviews and critiques are always welcomed.**


	3. II The High Priestess

There was something in Maki that Nico couldn't pinpoint out. No matter what she did, Nico would find it interesting. She would stare her so intensely that the redhead would stop playing the piano and ask her to stop. But, even if she wouldn't admit it, Maki also started to get more interested in everything the raven-haired did. She noticed the change after hanging out for the first time. Little details that she found enthralling, how she would never stay silent; how she always had something to say; how she always challenged her; how she looked at her with those crimson eyes that would lit like embers and how she would found herself wanting to burn within them. (Even thought sometimes, she found herself wanting to extinguish that flames.)

They felt growing each other closer for every passing day, like a magnetic attraction. Someone you could trust your most hidden secret with; your most embarrassing story; your life. Everything. Because they know it would be safe with them.

At breaks, they would spend the time together, chatting and eating. However, it was during club-time activities that the music room started to become the principal point of encounter for their friends, first years and third years. Most of the time they were always alone, Maki would play the piano (for Nico) and Nico would sit in silence listening to the compositions. But there were times when, without prior notice, Rin would burst into the room, filling it with an excess of energy that felt like it would explode at any moment, and as much as they tried to control the cat-like girl, they didn't have the heart to tell to such innocent and loving soul to leave. So they would let her stay until they were done. Other times, it was Nozomi (Nico doesn't know how she found out) who would intrude, and wouldn't leave even when Nico complained.

Hanayo and Eli, on the other side, were more gentle and mindful. Knocking the door, asking for permission and leaving when they were done with their business. Only staying in the rarest of occasions. And even then, they were quiet.

They didn't mind, really. They enjoyed their presence and antics. Each one of their friends was unique and every moment with them was never boring. The fact that they all were getting along was something that filled Nico's heart with warmth.

It was another day inside the music room. The pair sat on the dark, wood seat, they were in the middle of a conversation, talking about some recent movies and planning which one they wanted to see. They were about to start bickering about it when, suddenly, three gentle but playful knocks were heard on the door.

''Must be Eli, or Hanayo and Rin,'' said Nico. ''Your turn.''

Maki sighed and went to the door, she had a bad feeling about it. When she opened it her heart sank, she forgot how to breath and words got stuck in her throat.

''Hi! Is Nico-chan here?'' asked the ash-haired girl.

* * *

 **II**

 **The High Priestess**

 _Hold the possibilities within yourself._

* * *

The first thing that crossed the redhead's head was to close the door, to slam it and lock it. But that would be downright rude, so she just stayed silent, trying to force her face to be as plain as possible. The girl looked at her, tilting her head in confusion when the redhead's brow twitched. Maki felt hands on her shoulders and relaxed a bit. Still, she felt troubled.

''Kotori! What are you doing here?'' asked Nico.

''Nico-chan! I need to talk with you,'' she said excited, but when she saw the frown forming on the redhead's face her expression turned somewhat worried. ''Uhm... am I interrupting something? We can talk later if that's the case.'' she asked. Maki wanted to say yes, but she knew better than doing it.

''Of course not, come in!'' Nico said, Maki had to bite the inside of her cheek.

Nico guided her to the black wood seat and sat at the far end. Kotori sat at her side. While Maki considered leaving in the spot, thinking of leaving those two alone made made her body feel as if it was on fire, gritting her teeth, she just sat at Kotori's side.

''So this is where you spend breaks, I never would have guessed, Nico-chan,'' said the ash-haired looking around the room, she then looked at the redhead. ''Maki-chan is always with you, right?''

Maki flinched at her name, she never expected that the ash-haired would refer to her like that, they weren't even friends! ...right? She looked at her side, catching a glimpse of a slight pink color on Nico's cheeks.

Nico stuttered ''Y-yeah, we really get along, right Maki?''

''Mhm,'' she said rolling her eyes. The redhead said no more.

If asked, Maki would admit that, in her entire life, she has never felt so bored and out of place. Not only she couldn't complement the conversation, she didn't understand anything at all. She sat there, crossing her legs, resting her arm on her knee and resting her head on her hands. Occasionally saying 'mhm' whenever they asked her something. Each minute passing felt like an eternity, she catch a few thing here and there; something about a dress and some clothes, she forgot that they were meeting on weekends, and that made her irritation worse. She heard them laughing, but she didn't get the joke. She sighed and Nico observed her for a moment before resuming her conversation.

''...And that's how things went, luckily, everything ended up well. Thanks for the help, Nico-chan.''

Nico waved a hand, ''It's no problem, if you need any help again, you know where to find the great Nico!''

Kotori giggled, ''Actually, I came here because I have another favor to ask.''

Nico looked at her curiously, ''What is it?''

Kotori took a deep breath, knowing that this may shake the small senior, ''I have another commission...'' she started fiddling with her hands, and threw a smile that could be described as 'I'm sorry.' ''It's from A-Rise.''

Nico face stiffened, ''Uh...''

''Apparently they saw my work and they liked it. They asked me to design their outfits for their new single.'' Kotori was quick to explain. ''I absolutely need your help for this, Nico-chan!''

Maki noticed the unusual expression on Nico's face and felt how her irritation started to became worry, she was about to ask what was the deal with that group, that was until Kotori leaned her head and looked straight into Nico's eyes.

'Please...?'' she said smiling, with such gentle tone that anyone would think it came from the heavens. Even Maki had to admit that it was hard to see and stay strong, but Nico would never fall for that, right?

She saw how Nico's resolve started to shatter as quickly as it came. So Maki decided that she didn't deserved any of her worry. Nico groaned and brought her hand to the back of her neck, ''Fine, fine! Just Stop it! ...I'll help you.''

''I knew I could count with you, Nico-chan!'' she said chirping.

''God dammit,'' Nico sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, she couldn't believe she fell victim, again, of Kotori's requests. ''How long do we have?''

She smiled as if it was nothing, ''Two weeks!''

''What?!''

The three of them were outside the music room, ready to leave back to their respective classrooms. The corridors were almost empty, with some students here and there. Maki was locking the room with a frown on her face. Nico and Kotori were discussing their current situation and how they were going to, somehow, manage to make three unique outfits in less than two weeks.

''When are we starting?'' asked Nico.

''Tomorrow, I have to collect some materials today.''

Nico sighed, ''All right, Text me if you need anything.''

''Sure! Thanks Nico-chan!'' she said, she wrapped her hands around Nico's sides giving her a tight hug.

Nico struggled, she wasn't sure how her ribs were not yet broken, considering how fast and deadly Rin's tackles were and how tight Kotori and her siblings hugged her. That without mentioning Nozomi's methods of teaching. ''Let go!''

Kotori released her, ''Have a good day, Nico-chan!'' then she screamed, ''You too Maki-chan!''

Maki, who was walking ahead, flinched and stopped, she turned her head and grunted before she resumed her walking.

''See you later.'' she said too quickly while she ran worried towards a Maki. Kotori giggled at the two of them and took her leave.

''Maki-chan!'' Nico said as she approached the girl.

Maki ignored her and continued her marching. The nerve of that girl! Nico reached for her wrist and Maki stopped.

''Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!'' she said as she squeezed her wrist. Maki turned around, frowning.

''What?''

''Don't play dumb with me.'' Nico sighed, Maki was, for some reason, always angry when Kotori came into the picture, she noticed the first time they met; when they encounter on the corridors, hell, she even noticed Maki's behavior in the music room, she's not that dumb. Nico had two theories. One, they were in bad terms. Two Maki was... well, probably not, still she didn't disregarded her second theory.

''...Are you in bad terms with Kotori?'' she asked.

Maki eyes widened, ''Huh?''

Nico gave a gentle smile, ''Well, You seem to get all bothered and angry when she's around. I just want to make sure I'm not making you uncomfortable. It's the last thing I want.''

''No! No! I barely know her!'' Maki sighed, she started twirling the ends of her crimson hair. ''I don't know what's got into me, I'm sorry.''

''In any case, if you have any trouble just tell me, and don't keep your cute mouth shut, for the love of god.''

Maki rolled her eyes. ''You should be the one with your mouth shut, you speak too much.''

''We wouldn't be hanging otherwise, princess.''

Maki looked at her side, ''Shut up.'

But Nico had to push it or she would not sleep at night. She smirked and leaned forward. ''Or perhaps you were you jealous of Kotori?''

Maki's face flushed red, her eyes widened even more than before, she turned her head towards the raven-haired so fast that Nico swore she heard a crack coming from her neck. ''Wh-what are you saying! I dont get you!''

Nico froze and she was sure her heart skipped a beat, ''Were you really?''

''N-No! Why would I?!''

Nico giggled with a hint of a blush on her face. ''Because you're afraid she would steal Nico away from you, and Maki-chan would feel really lonely.''

''You little...!'' Maki reached forward to grab the girl, Nico evaded her and jogged happily to the flight of stairs laughing.

''See you later, princess!''

Maki brought a hand to her cheek and sighed. ''Idiot.''

Nico arrived to her classroom the last, she sat on her seat next to Nozomi, who was looking at her with her characteristic grin. ''How was your secret meeting, my dear Nicocchi?''

Nico, who usually would be annoyed by Nozomi's tone and teasing, prodded her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hands, a pink hue on her cheeks, she covered her smiled behind the back of her hand, behind the sleeves of her pink blazer. She felt as if Nozomi's attitude wasn't too bad, for now, ''Better than expected.''

* * *

That night, Nico lay on her queen-sized bed, hugging her stuffed bunny with one hand and holding her phone on the other. She wriggled her toes under the pink sheet enjoying the warm sensation. She then, received a notification.

 _'Nico-chan'_ read the text _'We'll work from tomorrow in the sewing club''_

Nico was fast to type, _'Should I bring something or what?'._

A few moments later the phone buzzed again. _'No it's fine I have everything we need to work'_

She tought for a second before taping again _'Ok text me if anything see you tomorrow gn'_

 _'Thanks good night'_

She was about to get some sleep when, suddenly, she realized something. In the month and a half they been haging with each other, she never asked the redhead for her phone number. Nico face palmed herself so hard that she left the handprint on her face. She's so stupid. She locked her phone and placed it on the nightstand at her left. She positioned herself to sleep comfortably hugging the bunny in her hands, that was when another realization crossed her head. She was about to spend two weeks away from Maki.

With Kotori.

''Oh no.''

* * *

The next day, she didn't dare to say anything to the redhead at lunch break. Saying that she was nervous was and understatement, she was terrified, her body trembled as she walked down the stairs. She didn't know how she was going to tell the redhead that she had to cancel their usual meetings for two weeks. Not that it was a big deal for her, but what she feared the most was how the redhead would react to that. Maki was prompt to agitation and reached to conclusions without thinking.

As she reached the last step of the staircase, she saw how the redhead appeared from the side, pretending to just be passing by, with a poker face and walking in a normal rhythm, any other student wouldn't see anything wrong in that. Nico knew better though. Maki then turned her head up the stairs and the raven-haired swore she saw a glint of relief in those amethyst orbs.

''Ah, Nico-chan.''

She waved, laughing nervously, ''H-hey, Maki-chan.''

A few seconds passed only staring at each other, Nico fidgeted in her place and Maki had crossed her arms, students passed by looking at them confused before continuing their way. Maki was the first to break the silence.

''Uh... Are we going or not?'' she said.

''Well... you see...''

Maki frowned and crossed her arm, tapping her feet impatiently, ''What's the matter?''

Nico sighed, better be direct, ''I can't go to the music room with you.''

Maki looked down, ''I see... Well, I guess we can meet tomorr-''

''No, no. I will be helping Kotori.''

Maki groaned, ''Two weeks? Really?'' She sighed, clearly angry, ''It can't be helped, I guess. Good luck.''

Maki started to walk away on her own when she felt Nico's grasp on her wrist, ''Wait a sec! Gods, stop trying to leave like that when you're not happy with the situation. Alright, listen, we're gonna do this.'' She held out her hand.

''Hm?''

''Your phone.''

'What?''

''Your phone, give me your phone,'' she said.

''What for?''

''Just give it.'' she ordered, Maki sighed and took out her phone from her pocket and gave it to her. The raven-haired started to type something and a few seconds later she heard a buzzing sound coming from Nico's pocket. Nico giggled and in a moment the phone was back safely in Maki's hands.

''Now you have my number!'' she said winking.

Maki looked at her phone confused and saw her new contact: _'Nico3'._ She lifted her gaze to stare dumbfounded at the raven-haired who was typing something on her phone, then a notification, a message, came to the redhead's phone.

'C _all me whenever you want'_

Maki's felt her face hot. She shook her head when she glanced back and saw the raven-haired waving as she walked backwards, with a toothy grin and a faint blush, towards the club rooms. She stared at the screen thinking of some sort of reply that wouldn't sound too rude or embarrassing. As she typed on her phone, she tried to fight the smile forming on her face.

 _'Okay.'_

As Nico arrived the sewing club room, she stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and knocked. She heard steps approaching and seconds later the door opened, Kotori stood in the door frame with a smile.

''Thanks for coming,'' she said as she positioned on the side to let Nico in.

The room was pretty much as she remembered, wood shelves on the sides full of different materials, from silky fabrics; large cloths, boxes of needles and treads. Over the table Nico saw a sketchbook that belonged to Kotori were she probably was sketching the outfits. Nico sat on the seat besides Kotori and Kotori was quick to follow suit.

''This has been my ideas,'' she smiled as she passed the sketchbook to Nico. ''What do you think?''

Kotori fidgeted in her place as Nico ogled the designs, as expected, Nico was impressed in how Kotori can come with such beautiful designs.

''They are amazing, Kotori. I think we can make some tweaks here and there, but overall, I love them.''

Kotori giggled, ''I knew you were the indicated one for this job, Nico-chan.''

Nico sighed, ''Yeah...''

''I'm sorry for asking you this,'' Kotori put a hand on Nico's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. ''I'll make sure to repay you somehow.''

Nico waved a hand, ''No need. I'm doing this because I want, you don't need to repay me anything. Besides, working with you is fun, too.''

Kotori giggled behind her hand, ''You're so cute, Nico-chan.''

Nico felt her face hot and scratched her cheek ''I know.'' She sighed and started working on some adjustment of the designs with Kotori hovering over her.

Moments later some changes were made to the designs, removed some unnecessary fabric, and added some details, the outfits resembled the uniform of airplane pilots. Kotori was pleased with Nico's work, she knew the girl had potential for this, and she wanted to encourage her.

''Nico-chan,'' she said.

''Hm?''

''Are you in other club?''

Nico paused for a second, she left the pen on the table. ''No, my old club got closed, remember?''

''Yes, I know. But...'' Kotori sat and fondled her hands on her lap and gave a sincere smile. ''You know, we are searching for new members and I was wondering if you wanted to join here. Only if you want, of course. I think you'd make a great member.''

Nico stopped and lifted her gaze, she doubted for a second, being taken for surprise by the sudden request. Could she join? Yeah, she could, she enjoyed working with clothes, plus, Kotori was here. But she wasn't sure. Deep inside her, something burned uncomfortably, it hurt. But maybe this was the opportunity she was waiting for. For getting over it. Something besides that.

''...I'll think about it.''

Kotori's smile grew wider, ''You're welcome here anytime.''

They decided to call it a day, everything was ready to start working straight up, Nico was getting ready to leave when someone knocked the door, Kotori opened and a bluenette entered the room.

''Umi-chan!'' Kotori beamed.

Umi smiled, ''Kotori,'' she looked at Nico and bowed, ''Senpai.''

Nico waved and got up, ''Well, I'll see you tomorrow then.''

''Yes! sure. Good work today.''

Umi spoke, ''Kotori, what did you need me for?''

Kotori giggled, ''Well, you see...''

And that was the last thing Nico heard before she left the room. Or so she thought. As she looked at her phone, hoping that certain redhead had the guts to call/text her, a loud THUD was heard from inside the club room. Nico jumped and turned scared, she stared at the door for a few seconds before slowly turning away, continuing her march.

* * *

The next day she met, as usual, with the redhead at lunch.

''How did it go?'' She asked.

''Good, I guess? We're going to start making the outfits today.''

''I see.''

''Did'ya miss me? Were you lonely?'' asked Nico in a high pitch-like voice, leaning her back against the redhead's back.

''No,'' she said as she twirled the ends of her hair, she passed a page on the book she was reading. ''Rin and Hanayo didn't have practice yesterday, and they came here, so it wasn't _that_ lonely.''

''Huh? Practice?'' Nico looked at the redhead confused, ignoring her last statement. She knew Rin was in the track team, and was the ace of the team, the girl could run for hours like a rocket. Hanayo, on the other side, was a completely different story, too shy and clumsy for her own good. ''I mean, Rin, I get it, _it's_ Rinafter all. But, _Hanayo_?''

Maki sighed, ''Seems like Rin insisted her to join. I cannot say I'm impressed, ,'' she passed another page of her book. ''I don't know how Hanayo can stand Rin all day.''

''They are childhood friends, I'm pretty sure this is nothing.''

''I guess you're right,'' Maki flipped another page, ''I wonder how it would feel.''

''What?''

''To have someone that close,'' she said without thinking. Maki expected a remark or some kind of teasing from Nico, but she was impressed by her response.

''Aren't we close?,'' she said as she brought her legs up to the bench and hugged them.

''O-oh, I didn't mean to-''

She let a breathless laugh, ''I know, I know. Don't worry.''

Nico sat there staring at the walls, Maki noticed how quiet she was, how weird it was seeing this girl like this; As someone with such strong personality as her. She decided to voice her worry, ''Nico-chan, are you okay?''

''I'm just thinking...''

''That's new.''

''Rude,'' she scowled, then deflated. ''Kotori asked me to join her club.''

Maki stopped her lecture and looked at Nico, ''...Are you going to?''

''I dunno,'' she said, and they fell silent. Nico was the first to talk after a while. ''I'll decide after we finish the outfits.''

''Do you like it?''

''I mean, yeah, I enjoy it. Plus, Kotori would be there, she's a good friend,'' Nico smiled when she heard a barely audible groan. ''Besides... I enjoy being here with you, if I join we will not spend much time together.''

''R-really?'' Maki said, her ears went pink. She looked down, not wanting to tell her to stay. ''You should do what's best for you, Nico-chan.''

Nico noticed that the redhead was restless, she leaned against the other's back, ''Whatever I choose, we're going to keep seeing each other. Don't worry.''

''W-who said I was worried! Idiot,'' she said as she turned away from Nico.

Nico smirked and turned around, she got on her knees over the bench. Leaning over the redhead she hugged her from behind and placed her chin over her shoulder. ''So cute.''

Maki huffed, ''You're such a child, Nico-chan.''

''Oi, don't call me a child.''

''Then don't act like one.''

''Who's the younger one between the two of us?''

''Who's the one who looks like a child?''

Nico fell silent and pouted; Maki let out a soft giggle.

* * *

For the next two days everything went smooth, without any complications. They crafted the first of the three outfits, it consisted of a long sleeved, black shirt with the collar open, inside the collar was a white handkerchief, just below the collar two golden buttons held the shirt closed, at the left side of the shirt, over the chest, was a medal. On the shoulders were golden shoulder boards, however, on the right side it was a epaulet. The skirt was black and reached the thighs, the waist was rounded with a pink cloth with white roses held in a bow.

Accompanying the outfit were white gloves, black thigh high boots, and a black cap with a pink ribbon.

Nico and Kotori looked at each other with knowing smiles, proud of each other for the craft. If Kotori measurements were correct, this would fit the leader of the group. And Kotori knew how to make sure it was correct.

The door of the room opened, and the person that came in was one of the best friends of Kotori. She had a ginger-like hair held in a ribbon, deep blue eyes and the most carefree expression Nico had ever seen in her life. She held a melon bread in her hands and looked curiously the room. When she spotted her friend her face brightened, and in a second closed the gap between the two.

''Honoka-chan!'' said Kotori.

Honoka stood in front of the ash-haired girl with eagerness, ''Kotori-chan! I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost in the corridor,'' she said rubbing the back of her neck.

She then looked at Nico, who was sitting at the table looking bewildered at the girl, wondering how can one get lost in a single corridor.

''You must be Nico-senpai!'' she got near Nico, almost jumping, she crouched in front of her. ''Hi! Kotori has told me a lot about you! She said that you were really cute and that you're a hardworking person, and that you were a softie even though you act tough, and that you get easily flustered, and that-'' she stopped talking when Kotori sent her a dangerous smile. She laughed nervously before continuing, ''I'm Honoka, Nice to meet you!''

''Uh... yeah. Nice to meet you too?''

Honoka flinched when she felt two hands on her shoulder, but she relaxed when Kotori squeezed gently, she poked her head over Honoka's shoulder, ''Honoka-chan was in the Kendo team, she won a competition last year.''

Honoka flushed slightly, ''Oh c'mon Kotori-chan! Don't bring that up.''

''Anyway, I called you here because I want you to do something for us.''

''What is it?''

Kotori held the outfit in front of her, ''I want you to try this on!''

Nico's eyes widened, ''What?!''

''Honoka-chan has almost the same measurements as Kira-san, she's the perfect model!''

Honoka pointed at herself. Kotori nodded.

She dragged Honoka to a door at the side of the shelves. And there they stood for a few minutes before the door opened again. As Kotori expected, Honoka fitted perfectly in it. Honoka had her face red and looked at Nico scratching her cheek.

''How do I look?''

Nico's eyes lit up, ''It's perfect!''

Honoka swirled around and tried to mimic ridiculous poses, she fell on her butt in one of them. She rubbed the sore spot as Nico got up and Kotori giggled at her friend's antics.

''Oi, Honoka, be more careful. We just finished it,'' she head-chopped the second year. ''If you rip it, you're gonna help us fix it.''

''Yes, m'am.'' she said rubbing her two sore spots.

When Honoka tried to get up, her leg got stuck in the skirt. The sound of the fabric ripping made everyone in the room go silent. Nico looked at the ginger-haired with a blank stare. Kotori had her eyes closed and a compassionate smile on her face. Honoka went pale and feared for her life, she gave a weak laugh.

''I-I'm sorry, hehe...''

* * *

The unexpected problem with the skirt made Nico spend the lunch in the sewing club room trying to fix things and making sure that nothing would go wrong when worn. This, of course, made her meetings with Maki end for the time being.

Maki sat in the music room, eating alone. Who needs that stupid midget anyway? She finally had the room for herself, she now could enjoy her meals in peace. Besides, isn't like Nico will never come back, right? She's just helping, Isn't like she was going to replace her with Kotori... She shook her head, she better enjoy this moments of tranquility while she could. No more of that irritating high-pitch voice, no more stupid arguments.

Nothing!

It was her, a piano and a silent room. Just like she liked, she could finally eat in peace.

Then why she felt a sharp twinge in her chest every time she thought of all the things that characterized Nico.

Maki took out her phone and search for the contact, she never called o texted after that day. But not even Nico has tried to stay in touch with he-

 _'I know ur alone rn, go eat with Hanayo and Rin I'm sure they will be happy, you idiot'_

 _'Shut up gremlin, I'm busy.'_ She texted back.

 _'I'm pretty sure you are, nerd. Go with them or else I'm sending Nozomi and Eli to stay with you'_ Nico replied almost instantly.

Maki grimaced at the thought, _'Fine, go back to work then.'_

When Nico didn't reply Maki pocketed her phone and went back to her classroom, where Rin and Hanayo were. They had their seats next to each other and were talking. When Rin saw Maki she got up instantly Hanayo remained on her seat, and waved at Maki. Rin all but tackled Maki.

''Kayo-chin! Maki came back to us!'' she said.

''Rin! Get off!''

The next thing Maki knew was that Hanayo took a photo. The click was like a bullet direct to her pride.

Maki's cheeks flared, ''H-hanayo! Delete that!''

Hanayo's response was her apologetic smile.

A few seconds passed, Maki stopped struggling with the cat-like girl, Rin was still clinging to Maki's back.

''Rin. Get. Off.''

Releasing Maki she pursed her lips and held her hands behind her head, ''Boo, boring.''

Rin returned to the classroom jogging, she took Maki's seat and put it next to theirs. She patted the seat.

''Come!''

Mak obliged, she sat and opened her lunchbox. She saw Hanayo fiddling with her phone before putting it inside her bag,

Since Maki barely touched her food, Rin tried to steal some tomatoes from her. Maki spotted her and sent her a murderous glare.

''Kayo-chin, Maki-chan seems more depressing than usual...'' she whispered.

''Don't make Maki-chan mad, Rin-chan,'' replied Hanayo when Maki scowled. ''Maki-chan, what's wrong, you seem restless.''

Maki shrugged, ''Don't mind me.''

''Still as stubborn as ever, huh?''

''Don't even start, Rin.''

Maki felt Hanayo's hand on hers and gave her a gentle squeeze, ''I know I told you this before but, we are friends, aren't we? You can trust us if something is bothering you.''

Rin grabbed them with both of her hands with such ferocity, that the other two felt how their shoulders cracked, ''Nya! You can count with both of us on anything, Maki-chan! We will always be there!''

Hanayo nodded and readjusted her glasses that almost fell off, ''We may not be Nico-chan, but I'm sure that she would also be happy if you started to open up a little more.''

When they released their hands, Maki rested her arms in the table and hid her face. Her ears were almost the same color of her hair.

''I'm ridiculous. I'm whining over nothing,'' the words flowed more easy than she thought. ''I know she won't leave me, but I can't help but feel worried about it. I never learned how to properly express myself. I don't know why it feels so wrong when Nico-chan's with someone else. It's stupid.''

Hanayo patted the head of the redhead while Rin rested her head in her arms. Perhaps, Maki thought, being with them wasn't too bad.

Hanayo looked at Rin, Rin lifted her head and a spark shined through her eyes when the brunette nodded.

''Hey, Maki-chan!'' Rin leaned with her hands over the table, ''Kayo-chin and I are going to watch a movie this weekend. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us, nya!''

Maki lifted her gaze to see the determination in Rin's eyes, before she could say anything Hanayo spoke.

''You can invite Nico-chan, too.'' She said with a soft laugh, ''Actually, we wanted to invite both of you, we just didn't find the right moment to ask, Nico-chan wasn't with you when we went together to the music room.''

Rin laid down comfortably on the table, ''I bet you two wouldn't even agree with each other if you were to choose a movie, nya.''

Maki puffed her cheeks, ''It's not my fault that she likes those cheesy and boring movies.''

''Figures,'' Rin sneered. ''You should try it though. Kayo-chin didn't like action movies, and I brought -forced- her to watch a marathon with me,'' she opened her arms on the table, ''now she loves them!''

Hanayo sighed and spoke slowly, ''I don't hate them now.''

Rin's grin was bright even when her face was plastered on the table, ''But you enjoyed 'em, ain't that righ, nya?''

''Y-yeah, but I would enjoy everything if I do it with R-rin-chan...'' said Hanayo fiddling with her fingers, she looked at her side trying to evade the stare of the cat-like girl.

Rin face went slightly red and her smiled turned more genuine, ''Me too! Me too! I enjoy everything if I'm with Kayo-chin!''

Maki's heart swelled at the subtle declarations, a soft laugh escaped from her lips and she shook her head, ''You two better stop flirting with each other.''

''Nya, don't be a party pooper.'' Rin plastered her head again against the table, and spoke in a bored tone, ''Besides, you do it all the time with Nico-chan!''

''N-no, we don't- why would we- I don't get you!'' she screamed. ''We don't have that kind of relationship.''

Rin raised her head, ''You don't?''

''Of course not!'' Maki crossed her arms.

''Do you l-'' Rin stopped when Hanayo send her a glare and shook her head frantically.

''What?'' asked Maki.

''Nothing, nevermind,'' Rin shrugged and stretched her arms, looking at Hanayo from her peripheral the girls was pleased. ''Anyway, invite Nico-chan and we'll be ready to go anytime!''

Maki huffed and played with the ends of her hair, ''I'll try.''

After saying that Maki's phone buzzed, it was Nico.

 _'Replacing me with Rin already? You're so mean Maki-chan, you hurt me :'('_

Maki's face went red and she screamed, ''Hanayo!''

* * *

A few days had passed since then. Nico was starting to regret telling Honoka that she had to help. Isn't like the girl was a mess or ruined everything. No. It's because wasn't doing anything. She arrived the room, said ' _Let's do this!'_ and minutes later was crying over the table, sucking her finger because she pinched herself with a needle. She whined about how it was too hard, so she passed her work to Nico and stayed in the room, either sleeping or making small talk with Kotori. Kotori, as the cinnamon roll she is, didn't mind and patted Honoka in the head, promising her that she will teach her how to knit later.

It was a pain in the ass, but Nico had other thing to worry about right now. One of them had large blue hair.

''ABSOLUTELY NOT!''

''Umi-chan, please...''

''I-I... I CAN'T.''

Nico sat on the table while Honoka drooled over it. She was facing with her arms crossed at Umi, who tried with all her might to no look at Kotori's expression. Kotori held the girl's sleeve with her right hand, while in the other she held the second outfit.

Nico couldn't believe her eyes. The girl, that most of the time had a stoic face and attitude, that was incredibly strict with the rules, was the same girl that had her face completely red, her honey eyes shut-tight, struggled to release herself from Kotori's gentle grasp and seemed like she was about to pass out at any moment.

Needless to say, the bluenette ended up giving in.

Nico poked Honoka's cheeks, in hopes to wake her up as quietly as possible, while she waited for Kotori to dress Umi up.

The door finally opened and Kotori went out more happy than Nico has ever seen, behind her, a flustered Umi walked with her head looking down.

Honoka finally woke up and looked for a few seconds at Umi, Umi's blush got even darker when Honoka gasped in awe and almost jumped over the table. Fortunately, Nico grabbed her from the collar of her shirt and dragged her back to her seat.

''I'm not letting you near any outfit again.''

Honoka sighed in defeat and decided to ogle her from afar. ''You look amazing, Umi-chan!''

''T-this is so... so...'' she covered her face with her hands. ''Shameless...'' her voice was muffled by the gloves.

The outfit was basically the same, except it had short sleeves, the epaulet was on the left side, and it had normal black boots with a white garter belt, the cloth passed underneath the shirt and had yellow flowers.

Kotori grabbed Umi's hand, ''Now, now. Umi-chan, you look beautiful.''

Umi, who had tears accumulating on her eyes looked timidly at her, ''...really?''

''Yes!'' Kotori clapped her hands.

Umi sighed and looked herself at the mirror, she tried to stay calm for Kotorí's sake, ''I must say It looks good. You two work really hard, Kotori, Nico-senpai.''

''Hey I helped too, y'know!''

''In what helped _you,_ Honoka.'' said Umi.

''Well... Moral support?''

Nico snorted, ''She pinched herself with a needle and was afraid of doing it again, she was more like an old lady whining about it, isn't that right, Kotori.''

Kotori giggled, ''I wouldn't call Honoka an old lady, she's just... special, in her own ways.''

''Mou! You're so mean, Nico-senpai.''

''Nico.''

''Huh?''

Nico grinned, ''Just Nico is fine, drop the senpai, it makes me feel awkward.'' She looked at Umi, ''It goes for you, too.''

Umi bowed, ''Understood, Nico-senp- I mean, Nico.''

Nico snorted, and her grin turned into a smirk ''Good, good... also, you look great in that outfit, Umi.''

Umi, who had forgotten what she was wearing felt her ear burns, ''T-thanks.'' she relaxed and looked back, ''Now that I think about it, why isn't Honoka trying the outfit?''

''Because she's too clumsy.''

''Because she doesn't fit the measurements.''

Said Nico and Kotori at the same time.

Kotori giggled behind her hand, ''She tried the first one and ripped it, so Nico-chan is making sure she doesn't do it again. Also, it would be a little too big for her.''

''I see, Is that why you wanted to take my measurements?'' said Umi with a blush.

''Yes!''

''Alright, only one more to go and we are done here.'' said Nico.

''I'll visit whenever I can to see the progress, if you don't mind.'' said Umi with a smile.

''Come whenever you want, Umi-chan.''

Honoka fist bumped the air, ''I'll do my best!''

Nico patted the ginger-haired, ''Yeah... no.''

''You're so mean, Nico-chan!''

* * *

The last outfit was finally done, it was sleeveless and had no epaulet, instead it had opera gloves, in the collar was attached a piece of purple cloth with roses. In the waist the pink cloth also had roses. A week of hard work passed by and Nico couldn't say she didn't enjoyed it. She couldn't deny that, even if Honoka was clumsy and kind of an idiot, she was trying her best to help. Even if it didn't end well, Nico appreciated the gesture. Umi, who usually was in the archery field, came a few times, and it was in those times when thing got interesting. They told stories when they were kids, and Nico found them enthralling. It remembered her to her siblings and her antics.

It also remembered her of Maki, but for a different reason. Nico thought in how would they be if they were childhood friends. Like Hanayo and Rin. Like those three. Like Eli and Nozomi. She wondered if the redhead thought the same.

 _Hold the possibilities within yourself_ is what Nozomi told her.

''Aww, It's a shame, we could have enjoyed ourselves,'' Kotori said.

''I'm sorry, Kotori. But I'll stick with that idiot in the music room for a while.''

''No, it's okay. It's your decision after all, I'm not going to force you.'' she smiled.

''Thanks, we should hang out together other day. Without, y'know, outfits and stuff.''

''Sure, Nico-chan!'' she leaned forward with a warm smile. ''I'm also cheering for you two!'' and with that she left a blushing Nico gaping.

'Ugh! 'That girl!'' she almost screamed, but a giggle overtook the anger.

The sewing club was a possibility, but Maki also was.

So she chose Maki.

* * *

Maki was in her living room, lying on the couch. Resting her chin over the cushion and holding her phone in front of her. As much as she wanted to call the raven-haired, she didn't wanted to look desperate. What about texting? She didn't knew how to start a conversation, and much less not being awkward about it. She buried her face into the cushion and let out a muffled groan. It was harder than she expected.

Then the phone started buzzing in her hands, her heart picked up the pace, in a rush of adrenaline Maki looked back, hoping it would be who she wanted it to be. Sadly, it wasn't, It was her mother.

''Mama?''

''Maki, dear. Your father and I can't come home tonight.''

''Ah, But...!'' she stopped herself. ''I understand, I'll see you in the morning then.'' she said, she already knew the reasons. Not her place to meddle.

''I'm sorry dear, we can go out any other time. Sleep tight. I love you.''

''Love you too, mama.''

She got up, put on her slippers and went upstairs, to her room. She sat against the headboard of her queen-sized bed, and squeezed her stuffed leopard against her chest. She knew she was being stupíd, they were going to see each other soon, and the monday everything will be back to normal. So why did she felt lonely? It was and odd feeling, when she tried to play the piano by herself, it didn't felt the same. Was it like this before? She sighed and nuzzled her face into the head of the stuffed feline. She took her phone, unlocked it and, taking a deep breath, called.

''Maki?'' Nico said from the other side of the line, her voice sounded sleepy, but it brought a warm to her chest, and Maki felt more at ease. Soft giggles were muffled by the plush, she did, and she was proud of herself. Maki was sure she had the most stupid smile on her face.

''Nico-chan, hey, this weekend...''

* * *

 **College is killing me, help.**

 **As always, I'm sorry for grammatical errors. Also let me know of any other errors regarding characters, description or story. I'll fix 'em right away!**

 **Reviews and Critiques are always welcomed!**


End file.
